memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance
For other similarly-named articles, see: Vengeance (disambiguation). | year=2373| number=22| author=Dafydd ab Hugh| published= | format=Paperback| pages=282| date=2373| ISBN=ISBN 0671004689| }} Publisher's description Rumors of a secret alliance between the Dominion and the Klingon Empire lure Captain Sisko and the crew of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|''Defiant]] on a desperate mission into the Gamma Quadrant, leaving Deep Space Nine vulnerable to a surprise sneak attack! Now an elite Klingon task force has seized control of the station, and only Chief O'Brien, Dr. Bashir, and Worf are left to defend Deep Space Nine. But Worf's loyalties are tested when he discovers that the invaders include his oldest friend -- and his own brother! Summary References Characters :Tarvak Amar • Julian Bashir • Benevidez • Jadzia Dax • Elim Garak • Janaholt Jaas • Kira Nerys • Kurn/Rodek • Malach • Montgommery • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Swenson • Yvette Tang • Tureilav • Janine Wheeler • Worf Bardak Linron • Benevidez • Brunt • Curzon Dax • Dukat • Wyatt Earp • Gowron • Kahless the Unforgettable • Mogh • Nog • Noggra • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Renarg • Joseph Sisko Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Ajilon Prime • Bajor • Cardassia • Dublin • Earth • Emperor Kahless Military City • Fom Kerdeth • Khitomer • Louisiana • Mount Turyeil Bajori • Qo'noS • Sto-Vo-Kor • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Evening Sky • • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Levanian • Trill Borg • Jem'Hadar • Lonatian • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajor Naval Rescue • Klingon Empire • Levanian Biomedical Survey Pangalactic Consortium • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Cult of Kahless • Dominion • Federation Council • House of Razg • Obsidian Order • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Science and technology :blood screening • computer • cytosine • disruptor • Project Renarg • starship • subspace • time Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • ensign • medtech Other references :baseball • Battle of Fom Kerdeth • breakfast • Code of Houses • dabo • Divine Treasury • duridium • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Fifth Fire-verse of the Prophets • First Battle of Deep Space 9 • Human intelligence • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Khitomer Massacre • Klingon-Cardassian War • Lake of Latinum • Levanese • Mauk-to'Vor • moonshine • planet • raktajino • Rigelian bloodwine • Speech of Victory • Sword Oath Appendices Background information *As Kira is pregnant in the novel, it takes place before "The Begotten". *Vengeance contains an excerpt of . *As of September 2011, Vengeance has only had one print run. Related stories "Sons of Mogh" :This episode tells the story of Kurn's desperate situation following the discommendation of the House of Mogh, and how he obtained his new identity as Rodek. "Nor the Battle to the Strong" :Jake recalls his actions on Ajilon. "Fallen Heroes" :Jake imagines writing a story about the station being attacked by faceless aliens in power armor and armed with firearms attacking the station. External link * Connections category:books Category:DS9 novels